This invention relates generally to a closure and release apparatus, and, more particularly to a closure and release apparatus that releasably locks a cup tray portion of a cup-holder in a stowed position.
It is known for automobiles to include one or more cup holders of the type that include cup trays that a vehicle occupant can move between an upright stowed position to a horizontal deployed positionxe2x80x94generally by rotating such a cup tray about a horizontal pivot. The cup tray portion of this type of cup holder generally includes a cup well shaped to receive and support a beverage container in an upright position when the tray is in the deployed position. It is also known for a cup holder of this type to include a closure and release apparatus that includes a latch supported on the cup tray and a latch receiver supported on a vehicle interior structure such as an instrument panel or trim panel. The latch and latch receiver are supported in positions on the cup tray and support bracket, respectively, so that the latch engages the latch receiver when the cup tray is moved to the stowed position. A passenger compartment occupant must then directly actuate the latch to release the cup tray from the stowed position.
xe2x80x9cPush-pushxe2x80x9d latches for releasably locking structural elements together, where one of the elements is movably supported relative to the other element, are also well known. Push-push latches allow an operator to release one structural element from another structural element by applying and then releasing pressure on one of the structural elements and without having to directly manipulate the latch. A latch of this type, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,333 (issued May 2, 2000 to Wach) will typically include a guide pin supported on one of the structural elements and a labyrinth supported on the other of the structural elements. The labyrinth and guide pin are positioned on their respective structural elements such that the guide pin enters the labyrinth when the second structural element is moved to a stowed position adjacent the first structural element. The labyrinth includes a passage that directs the guide pin into engagement with a first labyrinth detent when the second structural element reaches the stowed position. The second structural element is locked in the stowed position when the guide pin is engaged in the first labyrinth detent. While the Wach patent discloses a labyrinth that is supported for transverse motion on one of the structural elements, other push-push latch systems are known to include fixed labyrinths and pivoting or laterally moveable xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d pins. Relative transverse motion between labyrinth and pin allow a pin to move laterally within a labyrinth as the pin tracks through the labyrinth.
The mounting of the labyrinth and pin on respective structural elements requires that the pin leave the labyrinth when the structural elements are disengaged and move apart, and also allows high-impact re-engagement of the pin in the labyrinth when the structural elements are propelled or slammed together at a high rate of speed or with excessive force. This direct engagement the labyrinth and guide pin can reduce the service life of the latch. It also exposes the pin to inadvertent impacts and other stresses that might cause an exposed pin to break or plastically deform. An exposed pin can also present a homocogation problem in interior vehicle applications. In addition, mounting of the labyrinth and pin on respective structural elements also results in both the pin and labyrinth being visible to operators or occupants in interior vehicle applications. An exposed labyrinth is also more prone to contamination that can impede latch operation.
A swing-down cup holder closure and release apparatus is provided for releasably locking a cup tray portion of a swing-down cup-holder in a generally vertical stowed position, the cup tray being supported on an automotive tray support structure for motion between the stowed position and a generally horizontal deployed position. The apparatus comprises a latch configured to be supported on one of the cup tray and the tray support structure of the swing-down cup-holder and a latch receiver configured to be supported on the other of the cup tray and the tray support structure. The latch and latch receiver are supportable in positions on the cup tray and tray support structure, respectively, such that the latch engages the latch receiver when the cup tray is moved to the stowed position. The latch is configured to disengage and release the cup tray from the stowed position in response to a predetermined amount of pressure applied inwardly to the cup tray. This enables an automotive vehicle passenger compartment occupant to easily release the cup holder with a single pressing motion and without having to directly manipulate the latch.
According to another aspect of the invention, the latch includes a latch base panel supported on the tray support structure and a shuttle supported on the latch base panel. The latch base panel and shuttle are configured to cooperatively move the tooth between the engaged and retracted positions in response to successive applications of a predetermined amount of pressure to the shuttle.
According to another aspect of the invention, the latch base panel is formed with an instrument panel retainer as a single unitary piece.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shuttle is supported on the latch base panel for reciprocal linear motion between a forward position and an aft position. The shuttle includes a flexible extension that extends generally parallel to the direction of shuttle reciprocal motion and integrally connects a main body portion of the shuttle to the tooth. The shuttle also includes a crossbar that extends integrally and transversely from the flexible extension adjacent the tooth. The cross bar is supported on a ramp that extends integrally from the latch base panel. The cross bar and ramp are oriented such that shuttle movement toward the aft position causes the cross bar to ride up the ramp, bending the flexible extension upward and moving the tooth upward to the retracted position. Likewise, shuttle movement toward the forward position causes the cross bar to ride down the ramp, moving the tooth downward to the engaged position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shuttle includes a push post that extends from a main body of the shuttle through a post slot in the latch base panel. The push post extends into a position to be engaged by the cup tray when the cup tray is in the stowed position. Inward pressure on the cup tray causes the tray to engage and move the push post forward, which moves the shuttle toward the forward position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shuttle includes a floating guide pin supported for transverse reciprocal sliding motion in a transverse slot in the main body portion of the shuttle. The latch base panel includes a maze or labyrinth that includes walls extending integrally upward from an upper surface of the latch base panel. The labyrinth is configured to guide a lower distal end of the floating guide pin into engagement with forward and aft detents of the labyrinth. When the pin is engaged in the aft detent the pin retains the shuttle in the aft position. Likewise, when the pin is engaged in the forward detent the pin retains the shuttle in the forward position. The shuttle is biased aft to urge the pin into engagement in the respective detents.
According to another aspect of the invention, the labyrinth is configured to cause the floating guide pin to follow a circuitous path between an aft and a forward detent. When the cup tray, in the stowed position, is pushed forward, engaging the push pin and moving the shuttle forward, the floating guide pin is driven around the path to a position in the labyrinth where release of the cup tray and the aft bias of the shuttle will pull the pin aft into the forward detent. When the cup tray is pushed a second time, the floating guide pin is driven forward to a position in the labyrinth where subsequent release of the cup tray and the aft bias of the shuttle will pull the pin aft into the aft detent. Repeated pushes against the cup tray will therefore alternately engage the floating guide pin in the aft and forward detents of the labyrinth and alternate the shuttle between the aft and the forward positions.
According to another aspect of the invention a swing-down cup holder is provided that comprises a cup tray supported on an automotive tray support structure for motion between a generally vertical stowed position and a generally horizontal deployed position. A latch is supported on one of the cup tray and the tray support structure of the swing-down cup-holder and a latch receiver is supported on the other of the cup tray and the tray support structure. The latch and latch receiver are supported in positions on the cup tray and tray support structure, respectively, such that the latch engages the latch receiver when the cup tray is moved to the stowed position. The latch is configured to disengage and release the cup tray from the stowed position in response to a predetermined amount of pressure applied inwardly to the cup tray.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cup tray is configured to automatically move out of the stowed position once the latch has disengaged.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cup tray is configured to automatically move to the deployed position once the latch has disengaged.
According to another aspect of the invention, a banana track is supported on the support structure and the cup tray is supported on a banana track for rotational motion between the stowed and deployed positions.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cup tray is biased to move from the stowed position toward the deployed position. The bias may be provided by a spring operatively connected between the cup tray and the tray support structure.
According to another aspect of the invention, a damper is operatively connected between the cup tray and the tray support structure. The damper dampens biased movement of the cup tray toward the deployed position and provides smooth cup holder operation.
According to another aspect of the invention, one of the latch and the latch receiver is supported on an outer edge wall of the cup tray rather than on side walls of the cup tray to leave the side walls free of hardware that would otherwise be exposed with the cup tray in the deployed position. Hardware on the sidewalls would detract from the finished, aesthetic appearance of the cup holder when the cup tray is deployed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the latch is supported on the tray support structure rather than on the outer edge wall of the cup tray. This leaves the outer edge wall, which is a class-A surface, free of hardware that would be exposed with the cup tray out of the stowed position and would therefore detract from the aesthetic appearance of the cup holder.
According to another aspect of the invention, the cup tray includes a recess formed in the outer edge wall of the cup tray and the latch includes a tooth movable between an engaged position and a retracted position. When the tooth is in the engaged position and the cup tray is in the stowed position the tooth extends into the recess and retains the cup tray in the stowed position. In the retracted position, the tooth is clear of the recess. This leaves the cup tray free to move out of the stowed position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a closure and release apparatus is provided for releasably locking a first structural element to a second structural element movably supported relative to the first structural element. The second structural element is releasable from the first structural element by applying and then releasing pressure on the second structural element. The apparatus includes a latch base, a guide pin, and a labyrinth, each supportable on one of the first and second structural elements. The labyrinth and guide pin are positioned such that the guide pin is disposed within the labyrinth when the second structural element is disposed in a stowed position adjacent the first structural element. The labyrinth is configured to direct the guide pin into engagement with a first labyrinth detent as the second structural element is moved to the stowed position. The second structural element is locked in the stowed position when the guide pin is engaged in the first labyrinth detent. A latch shuttle is supported on the latch base for movement between first and second positions. The guide pin is supported on one of the base and the shuttle. The labyrinth is supported on the other of the base and the shuttle. The guide pin retains the shuttle in the second position when engaged in a second labyrinth detent and retains the shuttle in the first position when engaged in the first labyrinth detent. The shuttle is configured to hold the second structural element in the stowed position when the shuttle is in the first position by engaging a latch receiver disposed on whichever of the first and second structural elements the latch base is not supported on. The shuttle provides a secondary means of engaging the second structural element and allows the labyrinth and guide pin to be mounted in a location remote from an interface between the first and second structural elements. In such a remote location the labyrinth can be hidden from view and protected against contaminants that might otherwise impede latch operation. In addition, the remote location of the pin protects the pin from inadvertent impacts and other stresses that might cause an exposed pin to break or plastically deform.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shuttle includes an engagement element supported for motion between an engaged position engaging the latch receiver and a retracted position releasing the latch receiver. The engagement element bears the stresses associated with engaging and holding the second structural element in the stowed position. the engagement element may be disposed in a position remote from the detent selector to allow the labyrinth to be hidden from view and protected from contaminants.
According to another aspect of the invention, the latch receiver comprises a recess formed into an outer surface of the second structural element. In addition, the engagement element comprises a tooth positioned and configured to extend into the latch receiver recess when in the engaged position and when the second structural element is in the stowed position, and to remain clear of the recess in the retracted position leaving the second structural element free to move out of the stowed position. The latch base panel and shuttle are additionally configured to cooperatively move the tooth between the engaged and retracted positions in response to successive applications of a predetermined amount of pressure to the shuttle.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shuttle is supported on the base panel for reciprocal linear motion between a forward position and an aft position. The shuttle includes a flexible extension that extends generally parallel to the direction of shuttle reciprocal motion and integrally connects a main body portion of the shuttle to the tooth. The shuttle may also include a crossbar that extends integrally and transversely from the flexible extension adjacent the tooth. The cross bar may be slidably supported on a ramp supported on the latch base panel. The cross bar and ramp are oriented such that shuttle movement toward the aft position causes the cross bar to ride up the ramp, bending the flexible extension upward and moving the tooth upward to the retracted position and shuttle movement toward the forward position causes the cross bar to ride down the ramp, moving the tooth downward to the engaged position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shuttle includes a push post that extends from a main body of the shuttle through a post slot in the latch base and into a position to be engaged by the second structural element when the second structural element is in the stowed position. As such, inward pressure on the second structural element will cause the second structural element to engage and move the push post forward which moves the shuttle toward the forward position.
According to another aspect of the invention, the guide pin is supported on the shuttle for transverse reciprocal sliding motion in a transverse slot in the main body portion of the shuttle. The slot mount allows the pin to move laterally while being directed through the labyrinth.
According to another aspect of the invention, the shuttle is biased aft to urge the pin into engagement in the respective detents.